An angelic Valentine
by Jasu94
Summary: Dean finds that Cas has unusual ways of celebrating Valentine's Day - especially if the angel gets help from Gabriel, Cupid and Sam. Established Destiel, just a little fluff, rated for the language.


**AN: **More Destiel for you, even if Valentine's Day is like... 105 Days away. Nevermind. I wanted to publish something before I go off to college tmr, because I don't know how much time I will have left for writing.  
**Disclaimer: **Nothing that seems familiar belongs to me. I don't own Supernatural and make no money with this story.  
**Beta: **None

Enjoy! (And review?)

* * *

It was truly depressing.

The 14th of February, Valentine's Day, the celebration of love… and I played taxi driver for my little brother, because he had a date and I didn't. But that had been part of the deal: He would go hunting with me if I let him stay with his girlfriend on holidays.

The bar on the side of the road a couple miles east from Sammy's girlfriends house seemed like a good option to get over the fact that he would spend the entire weekend with the love of his life, while mine kind of had too much work to do to.

The bar was, expectedly, empty – save a couple old man playing a game of even older cards and a woman behind the counter. As I sat down and ordered a beer (it was only five p.m., but screw that), she looked up and down on me as if to find out what in the world I was doing here alone.

"Sweetie, waiting for someone?" she asked, smiling at me in a motherly sympathetic way.  
"No, I am here on my own." I answered, sighing.  
"But who would leave a handsome young man like yourself alone on this day? Where is your girlfriend, hon?"

I cleared my throat – this was no region known for their sympathy towards gay people, I wasn't sure how she would take the news.  
"I… hrm… it is not exactly a girl…" I tried, hoping to get her to understand.  
"Oh, don't worry, my dear." She said, laying her hand on my arm. "I understand. So, where is he?" she then asked, leaning closer as if sharing a secret.

I sighed again. Okay, she accepted gay people, but how could I explain that I was in a relationship with an angel?  
"He is… in heaven."

Needless to say: that one bottle of beer quickly turned into five.

* * *

Damn, make a middle-aged widow believe that your boyfriend has tragically died and is now waiting in heaven for you; she will not stop offering things to sooth your pain. I do feel a little bad for accepting that pie, but she wouldn't hear my "no".

It probably also wasn't a good idea to drive after leaving the bar, but I needed to find a place for the night. Wasn't like I could go back to Sam and Amelia; I would probably interrupt something either tooth-rotting sweet or unthinkable nasty.

The street was deserted, anyway, so I wasn't causing any harm to anybody. Driving (a little slower than usual) in the vague direction of a possible motel, I noticed the billboards on the side of the road.

Advertisement for fast-food chains.  
Advertisement for consulting centers.  
Advertisement for the premiere of a TV show.  
A picture of an angel's back with the words "Dean Winchester, I love you."  
Advertisement for…

_Wait, what?_

I slammed the brake, causing my baby to come to a sudden halt in the middle of the road. Carefully, I put the car in reverse and drove back a couple of yards. I got out and read the sign again. And again.

_What had been in this beer?_

I kept staring at the picture in disbelieve. There was Cas – no doubt about it, I would recognize these dark curls and the trench coat anywhere – his back turned to the camera, wings visible, but folded. The wings were surrounded by a red line, forming a heart. Next to it, in huge letters, was indeed my name written and the three words neither of us had said out aloud so far.

_Son of a bitch._

"CASTIEL!" I called out, not caring if anybody would hear me.

His wings fluttered behind me and I took another deep breath, ready to yell and scream and rebuke. I turned around and started a "What the hell were you think…" before I was taken aback by his appearance.

Cas' hair was spiked up in the front, he wore a white button down (the top three buttons open), a thin black tie and a black sport coat. Complete with tight black jeans, he could only be described with one word: hot.

"Hello, Dean." he said calmly, smiling at me. I gulped.  
"Hi. Ahem… Cas, what is this?" I finally managed to get out and pointed at the sign in front of us.

"I believe humans call it a billboard."  
"Yes, wisecracker, I know that. I mean… what is on it?" Now Cas seemed to be taken aback. Lowering his gaze, he took an unsure step towards me.

"Dean, I am sorry. I understood that today is used by humans as a custom celebrating love. Since we never called it like that, I figured I would use this day to tell you my emotions."

"But… why? How? A billboard? I mean…" It just seemed so unlike Castiel to blurt things like that out for the whole world. On the other hand: We were talking about the angel with the least sense for personal space here.

"Gabriel and Cupid came up with the idea and helped a little." Cas murmured, barely audible.

_Well, that explains a lot. _

"And your outfit?" Not that I didn't like it, but again… it just wasn't my Cas.  
"Sam."

I snorted in disbelieve. That bloody bastard. I knew there was something off about the way he told me to have "a nice couple of days".

"Dean. Do you not like it?" Castiel asked, having come closer still.  
"Don't worry Cas, I like it. Very much. All of it, really… I appreciate the gesture. It is just… How many people have seen this?"

"Twenty seven and a half, maybe twenty eight and a half." I must have stared at him in disbelieve, because he continued his explanation.  
"Well, twenty seven humans have driven by and actually looked at the sign. A half because seventy-eight minutes ago, a half-vampire laid eyes on it. And then there was a car with a little kid in the back seat – I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, so it may add up to twenty eight."

Now my anger was definitely gone and I was smiling from one ear to another. Happy about the fact that somebody had done such a cute thing for me, I closed the distance between us and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips.

"Wait, you are not angry?"  
"No, I am not. I was just surprised. Thank you." I said, kissing him again and pushing this incredibly sexy shirt up his back to feel the warm skin underneath. Cas tangled his hands in my hair, deepening the kiss.

"Hey," I said, as we finally parted. "How about you remove the sign and then we go and find ourselves a nice room somewhere to celebrate the remaining four hours of Valentine's Day?"

Cas smiled at me.

"And by celebrate, you would mean…?" he asked, playing innocent although I knew he knew what I had in mind.  
"Well, I have a pie we could share." I answered, acting just as oblivious.

* * *

Standing in the parking lot of the motel I had found about three miles down the road, I grabbed Castiel's hand as he wanted to get out of the car and pulled him back.

"Hey, Cas… I… Well… I love you, too." I swear I could see his smile beaming in the dark.  
"And… this has been my favorite Valentine's Day ever."

Castiel kissed me again, hot and naughty and then whispered: "Maybe I can make it even better."


End file.
